Secretly Hidden From View by GinnyFan4Ever
by L.M. Robertson
Summary: When Hermione is at the Burrow, she is left with Harry and Ron alone. RH. One shot. Secret romances come to life.


Hermione's POV  
  
Ron sent me an invitation to come stay with him this summer. This mean I will be at the Burrow the whole summer with Ron! And Ginny...and Harry too...  
  
"Mum! Mum, mum, mum!" I shout while coming downstairs from my room.  
  
"Good heavens, Hermione! Slow down!" Says mum when I reach her.  
  
"Mum, can I go stay at the Burrow this summer with Ron and Ginny and Harry? Please?"  
  
"We're going to India this summer, Hermione. You have been looking forward to this trip since you were 6!" Says Dad.  
  
"I know, but..." I fall silent. I'm not telling my parents that the reason I want to change my plans of the summer is to see a boy. "I just really want to go. Need to go! Mum, please?"  
  
My parents exchange a There's-Something-Going-On-Here-We-Don't-Know-About-Look, but give in. Yes, I think. I squeal, making my parents look even more afraid that what they already are, are run upstairs to frantically write Ron a note back:  
  
Ron,  
  
I'm allowed to come over. Tell Ginny to get her room ready for me to move in! I'll be there soon! And tell Harry I said hi also.  
  
Lvoe,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
Hermione's coming over, Harry!" I yell to him through the bathroom door, because he just got out of the shower.  
  
"Cool, when?" He asks.  
  
"Not sure. Her letter just said soon. And knowing Hermione, it's gonna be REALLy soon. Like now soon! So hurry up and let me in there before she's here!" The door opens and Harry's evily grinning face pops out.  
  
"In a rush to make ourselves look pretty before Hermione's here, are we?" He questions.  
  
"I-no! I don't care how I look when she sees me!"  
  
"Then I'll be a while," Harry says back before closing the door.  
  
"NO! Harry, come on! Let me in!"  
  
"You have to admit that you like Hermione!" He yells to me.  
  
"Harry, please just let me in!"  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"Harry! Just...Fine! I like Hermione! Okay? And I have liked her for a long time! Now let me in!"  
  
If just happened to be, that at that sam exact time Hermione and Ginny walked onto that landing. Hermione was looking shocked, and Ginny was red. There was a tiny click and the bathroon door opened. Ron flew inside faster than the speed of light.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Ron flies in the bathroom, and I practically run into Ginny's room. I sit down on her bed and say nothing, only think to myself. Did I really hear Ron just say that he likes me? If he has, he's never shown any signs before...Does he really? Should I tell him I like him too? No...that would be crazy...He was probably just faking it...  
  
"Hermione?" asks Ginny, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, um, do you think he was being serious?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny replies after we change into better clothes to wear to dinner.  
  
"How do you know?" I ask after straightening my hair with a little bit (or a lot)of magic.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't see why he would lie, Hermy. Nice hair."  
  
"Thanks," I say. we start walking down to the kitchen when I ask, "Maybe he only said it so Harry would let him in..."  
  
"Maybe," Ginny says as Fred and George join us in the hallway.  
  
"We heard the nice loud comment Ron had to say about you earlier," says Fred.  
  
"Shut it!" says Ginny hotly. "Leave her alone!"  
  
The laughing twins run down to the kitchen ahead of us, and when we come in I sit next to George, and yank Ginny ito the seat next to me. Harry sits next to Ginny, and I am 2 seats away from Ron.  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
Dinner is okay, but Ron and Hermione are unusually quiet. We are nearly to dessert when Fred says, "Hermione, you look nice tonight. Wouldn't you agree Ron? Don't you think Hermione looks beautiful?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, she does," Ron says uncomfortably.  
  
I glance at Hermione and see that she is extremly bright red. Note to self, kick Fred later.  
  
Later that night Hermione and I are talking as we lay in bed. "Hermy, I don't get why you're so uptight about Ron liking you. I mean, you've fancied him forever! Isn't it good that he admitted it?"  
  
"Yes! But now I feel awkward around him," she replies.  
  
"Well, don't. Just ask him out. Since we know he likes you, he's bound to say yes! You should ask him tomorrow night! You, Ron and Harry will be the only ones home all weekend, because Mum, Dad, and I are leaving! This is perfect!"  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Ginny and I have made a plan that tonight I will ask Ron out. That is, if I don't chicken out first. It's nearly 6 p.m. now, so Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny should be leaving-  
  
"Ginny, we're leaving without you!" Shouts Mr. Weasley.  
  
Ginny runs donw the stairs and gives me a hug. "Behave yourself missy," she whispers to me before Mrs. Weasley comes in.  
  
"Hermione! The boys are upstairs in Ron's room. We'll be back about noon on Monday...Um, foods in the fridge, and Ron knows anything else..."  
  
Mrs. Weasley," I say. "Don't worry, we'll be fine.  
  
Soon as they are gone Ihop on up to Ron's room and say, "Ron, Harry? Everyone's gone."  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Ron and I suggest that we go play quidditch. Of course, Hermione doesn't want to, so she grabs a book and comes outside with us and watches.  
  
First I help Ron practice keeping by tossing the quaffle to him. He is totally distracted, paying attention to Hermione.  
  
"Ron!" I shout.  
  
"Huh?" he says, looking at me.  
  
"Are we going to practice or what?" I ask, tossing the ball to him. He catches it and Hermione claps. I notice that he seems to do better after everytime she claps.  
  
After a while, Hermione gets bored and starts running in the grassy field below us. She's dancing and yelling and picking flowers. Never before have I seen Hermione act this carefree. Once again, Ron is totally lost in space watching her.  
  
I fly down and set the snitch free so I can practice catching it. It has to be hours later, because it is pretty dark, when Hermione yells up yo us that she's being eaten alive by mosquitoes. We go inside and it is 10:00. I can't believe Ron could just sit there for hours and watch Hermione like that!  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"You guys want to watch a movie or something?" I ask.  
  
"Sure," they both reply.   
  
We search through Ginny's movies until we find one that isn't too girlie. "I'll go make popcorn, and you two can put the movie in," I say. I'm in the kitchen about 5 minutes, and when I come out, the movie is about to start. I take a deep breath and sit on the couch right between Harry and Ron. Omigod! I can't believe I'm sitting right here next to him after all this awkward stuff!  
  
I pass the popcorn bowl to Ron, and he takes some before passing it to Harry. Exactly as the movie starts I glance at the clock. 10:31 p.m. How could it be this late already? I know I won't be able to stay up for a 4 hour movie like this.  
  
I wake up and automatically my eyes move to the clock. 1:37 a.m. I knew I wouldn't make it through the movie, which is still on.  
  
It is just now that I realize that while I was asleep, I fell on Ron, because right now I am leaning against his side, and my head is on his shoulder! On his shoulder!! And he actually didn't move me when I fell asleep here! Breathe...Breathe... I stay quiet though and don't move because Harry and he are are talking.  
  
"I don't understand why you just don't ask her out!" says Harry.  
  
"Shhh!" says Ron. "Don't wake her up."  
  
"I don't understand why you don't just ask her out," Harry whispers.  
  
"Because...I just don't think she likes me. Hermione is, well, special. She is smart and beautiful and-just everything about her is amazing. I however, am just poor old Ron Weasley."  
  
How could he say that?! Ron, you are so oblivious! Can't you tell I like you?  
  
"Ron! She would never think of you like that! I mean, everyone knows that she likes you! Why can't you see it?"  
  
"Really? She likes me? But how can that be if she was so shocked yesterday when she heard me say I liked her?"  
  
"She probably just wasn't expecting it! Ron, come on! You need to ask her now! She's sleeping on your arm!"  
  
"Well, like you just said, she's sleeping. I guess I'll have to ask her tomorrow-"  
  
I sit up quickly and say, "Ron, Harry's right. You do need to ask me now."  
  
"I'll go make more popcorn!" says Harry. As he leaves to the kitchen he says, "Now, I'm not sure how to do this, so it may TAKE ME A WHILE!" and he walks away winking.  
  
"Hermione, how much did you hear me say?"  
  
"Everything. And I want you to know that...I do like you." I can't believe I told him! If he really doesn't like me back....Don't think about that!  
  
"Whoa...I, I mean...I like you too. D'ya think you would want to be my girlfriend?" He likes me! He likes me! He likes me! He likes me!  
  
I nod a few times and a grin crawls onto my face as I move over and sit on his lap. "Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Of course," he says. "Anything."  
  
"Well, I really have liked you for a long time. Probably since that day I day you on the train to school when you had that dirt on your nose."  
  
"And I think I have liked you since the first time you said I had dirt on my nose..."  
  
We laughed together and I get a feeling inside me that tells me that this is right. Ron and I, lying here together, laughing, is right.  
  
Ron leans in for a kiss, and I meet him half way. The kiss is short but sweet, and afterwards I say, "I have wanted to do that for the longest time."  
  
We kiss again, and this time it isn't so quick. We start of slowly, but soon my tongue is permitting access to his mouth. He grants my wish and there we are, together, kissing, on Mrs. Weasley's couch.  
  
"I love you," Ron's says.  
  
"I love you too," I say as I start to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Hermione, stop. We can't do this."  
  
"Why?" I ask.  
  
"We just can't!"  
  
"Why not? I want to!" I whine.  
  
"Because Harry is in the room next to us! Lets go upstairs if were going to do this!" He grabs my hands and leads me up to his room. I'm giggling the whole time.  
  
End. 


End file.
